


bebé

by 121215_04012016



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/121215_04012016/pseuds/121215_04012016
Summary: Based on the incredible, show stopping, real life occurrence of Javier Fernández holding a baby at an ice show.





	bebé

**Author's Note:**

> i have about three actual fics that i need to finish and put up here that i've been working on for SO LONG and instead i go and write this nonsense instead i can't deal with myself anymore. 
> 
> off-season has truly been PLENTIFUL in its blessings this year, but this is something i really did not expect. i mean, i didn't expect javi deadass skating drunk/hungover for yuzuru in front of a crowd of thousands of people either but you know what? that shit happened too. i don't know what's going on. last night a woman gave javier her baby to hold at heroes and future and yuzuru came up and patted him on the head while he was holding the baby and i just don't know what to do with myself anymore. i really don't. anyway that's the context for this ridiculous fic i wrote in like two hours or something even though i should have been in bed. please enjoy.

After photos and the throwing of the apple pig plushies, Yuzuru starts off on a few more laps around the rink, to the delight of the stadium full of screaming fans. Javier is following behind him, just like everyone else, but his pace is slower, more relaxed. He’s trying to wave to as many people as possible, which the crowd seems to appreciate, even though he clearly isn’t the main attraction. That would be Yuzuru, who has a smile on his face that could outshine the sun, despite being covered in sweat and clearly exhausted. For a moment, Javier loses himself thinking about how he’ll take Yuzuru back to their hotel room tonight and take care of him, soothe his aches and pains with a bath and a massage and put him to bed for some well deserved rest. He’s so distracted by the thought that he doesn’t realize that a woman in the front row who’s leaning over the boards and holding something out for him to take is not trying to give him flowers or a stuffed toy, but a real, live human being. 

“Oh,” Javier says, as the woman hands him a baby who looks to be about a year old. “Who’s this?” he asks in his accented, slightly stilted Japanese. 

The sound that comes from the woman in response is one Javier isn’t sure he’s ever heard another human make before. “My daughter!” she yells when she seems to recover enough to be able to speak, trying to make herself heard over the noise of the crowd. She says something else, probably the baby’s name, but it’s drowned out by a new wave of shrieking, likely caused by Yuzuru doing something adorable or crazy or both behind him. 

“Well, hello _princesa_ ,” he murmurs as he bounces the baby, even though she can’t hear him with the noise canceling headphones she’s wearing. She’s smiling at him, though, and trying to tug on the front of his costume, so he must be doing something right. “Aren’t you precious? Did you enjoy the show?” 

Her mother is making that noise again, and now she has her phone out. Javier thinks she wants a selfie, so he’s about to lean in next to her when he feels someone patting his head, and the section of the audience he’s near starts going absolutely mad. 

“I leave you for two minutes and you steal someone’s baby!” Yuzuru teases him, and keeps patting him on the head like _he’s_ the baby in this situation.

“Excuse me, this baby was gifted to me, there was no stealing involved.” He adjusts said baby in his arms, trying to keep her from drooling on his costume, even though she’s so cute he almost wouldn’t mind. He thinks he notices something in Yuzuru’s eyes, similar to the look of determination he has right before he skates, but it’s gone as quickly as it appears, and Javier thinks he may as well have imagined it. 

“Well, she’s a very cute gift. Much cuter than a plushie,” Yuzuru coos, and the baby giggles at him. Javier tries to ignore a sudden tugging sensation in his chest, because no, that is not happening right now, he can not be getting emotional at the thought of having children with Yuzuru in public at an ice show. “Your daughter is adorable,” Yuzuru says to the mother, quickly switching over to Japanese, and she looks like she might start crying from happiness. 

And then Yuzuru is gone just as quickly as he appeared, back to doing circles around the rink. Javier takes a quick selfie with the mother and her baby before he hands the little girl back so he can catch up with the others. Javier chases after Yuzuru specifically; he’s been keeping his distance most of the night like he usually does, giving the others the opportunity to spend time with Yuzuru, but now he feels like being just a little selfish. He wraps an arm around Yuzuru’s waist, and only lets go long enough for the both of them to take their final bows. And then, when everything is said and done, they leave the ice together, holding each other close, not an inch of space between them. 

“Javi,” Yuzuru stage whispers, not really trying to be quiet at all. “I want one.” 

“You want one what?” Javier asks weakly, although he feels like he already knows the answer. 

Yuzuru rolls his eyes fondly, like he often does when he thinks Javier’s said something particularly stupid. “A baby,” he proclaims, in the same way that he says things like ‘I want to jump a quad axel’. “You’re retired now. What is retirement for, if not babies?” 

“Uh,” Javier says, at the same time a disgruntled “for fuck’s sake” comes from somewhere behind them. 

“Do you two have to have all your important, life-changing conversations in public?” Shoma asks, walking into Javier’s line of sight while he puts on his guards. “And always after events?” 

Yuzuru grins at him. “Are you just mad you weren’t included? You can be in the hug at the end if you want, just like before.” 

Shoma sighs and looks at Javier. “Please, take him back to the hotel before he gets even worse,” he says, near pleading, and swiftly makes his retreat towards the locker rooms. 

“Um, well,” Javier says, trying to remember where their conversation left off before it was interrupted. “Yes? To the, uh, baby, that is. Not now, of course, but later.” He frowns as he thinks about what Shoma said. “Do we really have all our important conversations in public?” 

“Maybe about 50%,” Yuzuru admits. “But that’s okay. Now, we’ll shower, get changed, go back to the hotel, and we can practice making babies.” 

“Yuzu, I don’t think it works like that.” 

Yuzuru shrugs. “So? With enough practice, anything is possible.”

Javier chuckles and kisses his incredible, ridiculous boyfriend on the cheek. “Whatever you say, _cari_.”

**Author's Note:**

> princesa - princess in spanish
> 
> cari - short for cariño


End file.
